Tilea
Tilea is the region of the Old World south of the Irrana Mountains and the Vaults. The fractious city-states of Tilea embrace trade, exploration and civil war with equal passion. Some are Republics, such as the Republic of Remas. Tilea is also home to mercenaries of many races, men being the most common, but also dwarves and ogres fight in the armies of the Merchant Princes. There are many mercenary companies form the bulk of armies in these lands, often fighting on behalf of the wealthy rulers of the many republics and principalities, or further north in the service of the Empire.. The Rebellious Republic Of Remas Remas is a great and old city located on the coast. The huge circular harbour of Remas was built, it is said, by the High Elves for their trading ships. Now, even though it is ruined and colossal chunks of masonry lie half submerged in the sea, it still shelters the large and powerful fleet of Remas. The narrow entrance to the harbour is spanned by a mighty bridge resting on great stone piers. This bridge not only carries the road linking the two sides of the city, but bears the weight of many fine houses and palaces of the Merchant Princes on both sides of the street. These rise up in three, four and five storeys with overhanging balconies. There are towers at either end and in the middle of the bridge and, being Tilea, some of these are leaning at gravity-defying angles, supported by numerous colossal buttresses. The rest of Remas is laid out on a grand scale within a long circuit of defences. The city is very populous and is famous for its strong mercenary army, most of which fight as pikemen. These are supplied by the retinues of the many merchant houses. The city state of Remas has been a relatively stable republic for several centuries thanks to these troops, who have resisted tyrants and would-be conquerors on innumerable occasions. Remas became a republic during the long period of famines which beset the whole of Tilea. These famines were caused by plagues of rats and mice which ate the corn in the fields and the grain in the storehouses. The situation became so bad that grain had to be imported from wherever there was a surplus, but thanks to Tilean mercantile expertise, and Tilean seafarers, deals were done and grain was shipped in from such places as Bretonnia and the Empire. Some Merchant Princes were tempted to hoard up the grain to sell at a high price. Needless to say there were popular reports and these Princes were overthrown, which is what happened in Remas and Verezzo. The worst event to befall Remas was the Dark Elf raid in 1487. The fleet of galleys that would usually defend the approaches to the harbour were all at sea, and the Dark Elves took advantage of an unseasonal mist to reach the harbour entrance. However, their ships were stopped at the terrible 'Battle of the Bridge' in which a large part of the bridge was sacked and burnt by the Dark Elves, who also took away many people as slaves. Remas' mercenary garrison was able to hold either end of the bridge until the enemy, satiated with destruction, decided to leave. This attack angered all of Tilea and the bridge was eventually restored to its former glory. The citizens cherish a deep dislike of the Naggarothi to this day and are very happy to provide mercenaries, artillery and war galleys at a discount price to anyone who happens to be at war with them. Because of its central position, Remas is often in a state of hostilities with its great trading rivals Miragliano, Verezzo and Luccini. There have been many sea battles between the fleets of Remas and Luccini and also against the pirates of Sartosa. Tobaro, on the other hand, is often the ally of Remas and mercenaries from Remas have helped the Princes of Tobaro hold on to their city in several sieges and against numerous plots. It is worth examining how the Republic of Remas is governed, since it is one of the least corrupt and longest lived republics. Each of the powerful merchant families is represented on the council of fifty. This assembly debates every issue and makes decisions and laws. Three members of the council are chosen randomly each year to preside over it as a triumvirate. The policy of the republic for that year becomes whatever the special interests of the triumvirs, or their families, may be. So if one of the triumvirs happens to be most concerned with merchant ventures, the republic will probably finance a trading venture in that year. If one of the triumvirs is a patron of the arts, the republic can expect to gain a new public edifice decorated by the finest artists in Tilea. If one or more of the triumvirs happens to be a noteworthy mercenary general then the neighbouring states will become rather alarmed and start renovating their defences. Unfortunately, one weakness of the system of government in Remas is that the triumvirs sometimes fall out with each other. This results in occasional civil wars in which two triumvirs set upon the other with their mercenary forces. Sudden changing of sides and re-alignment between the contending triumvirs is not unknown, even leading to confusion in the ranks in the middle of a battle. Usually the cause of the trouble is when one of the triumvirs tries to make himself sole Prince, and his colleagues resist his attempted coup in the interests of the republic. Often such an attempt to take over the state can be pre-empted by assassination or a brisk series of street battles leading to the proscription and exile of the would-be tyrant's supporters. The Ancient Principality of Luccini The city of Luccini stands beside the Tilean Sea at the southern tip of Tilea, opposite the island of Sartosa. Luccini is almost continuously at war with the pirates of Sartosa and has a very strong fleet of galleys. Luccini is in fact one of the strongest military powers in Tilea and many mercenary generals of repute have learned their trade there. The city is very old and clustered around a high rock called the acropolis. Like the acropolis in Tobaro, this was the centre of an ancient Elven colony. There is a legend that Luccini was founded by the twins Lucan and Luccina who were king and queen of a pastoral tribe who settled around the ruin-strewn acropolis. On its summit they built their palace. The city was named after Luccina who is regarded as a sort of patron goddess. Lucan is also venerated as a deity and there is a fine temple to the divine twins on the acropolis. The Princes of Luccini usually claim descent from these two legendary figures which means that there are two rival factions: those claiming descent from Lucan and those claiming Luccina as their ancestor. Not surprisingly, the principality has changed hands between these dynasties more times than anyone can remember, and not without blood being spilt as abundantly as wine in the notorious revels for which the city is famous! The Princes of Luccini are noted for their often bizarre sense of humour, a family trait said to go back to their ancestors. If anyone claims to be Prince who seems to be rather dour or miserable he is soon assassinated or banished into exile by a more jovial contender. Indeed, an aspiring Prince often strengthens his claim before the citizens by assassinating or overthrowing his opponents in a particularly humorous manner! So it is said that "The Prince of Luccini is most dangerous when he is laughing!" The Turbulent Principality of Trantio Trantio is rather an upstart city. Many centuries ago it was not very powerful at all. Situated inland in a hilly area, it was a bit of a backwater and did not prosper greatly from trade. It was one of the first cities to overthrow its Prince and become a republic. This republic lasted a long time, but eventually became decadent. However, all attempts to capture the city by mercenary armies from Remas and Miragliano were thwarted by the republic suddenly changing sides at the right moment. Trantio became notorious for playing off rivals against each other in order to keep its independence. This all changed when Marco Colombo returned from Lustria with enormous wealth. Taking over the mercenary army of his patron, Orlando, exiled Prince of Trantio, he succeeded in capturing the city and becoming its Prince. Marco was an exemplary Prince and was clever enough to keep his gains and establish his family securely as Merchant Princes in Trantio. The city soon began to prosper from trade and exploited its position to trade westwards across the sea and eastwards over the mountains. Thus Trantio has become one of the most cultured and beautiful of all Tilean cities. Dwarf workmanship and skill travels westwards along old trade routes through Trantio into Tilea and the west. This shows its influence in the quality and ambition of the buildings, raised using many Dwarf techniques of construction. The fortifications, gatehouses and towers are particularly massive. Vast quantities of marble were brought down from quarries in the Apuccini mountains as well as the exotic pink-veined Trantine for which the city is famous. This stone was used for Grottio's huge sculpture 'The Five Graces' which adorns the piazza in Verezzo. The Perfidious Principality of Pavona The small city of Pavona quickly rose to become a serious rival to Trantio for the eastern trade into the Dwarf realms, Border Princes and beyond. So intense was this rivalry that the territory between the two cities became a famous stomping ground for mercenary generals. Not only were there many wars, but also many attempts at reconciliation. This led to the princely families becoming entwined through a succession of marriage alliances. The pacts were often short lived, with the marriages ending in poisoning or some other form of assassination. Trantio and Pavona are usually at each other's throats, their intense rivalry often seeming to others to be a fatal weakness. However, as soon as a hostile army from any other city appears on the scene, the two cities promptly forget their quarrel and join forces to beat up their common enemy. In this way Luccini, Verezzo and Miragliano have all experienced humiliating defeats in the hills around Trantio or Pavona. The city of Pavona itself remains small in comparison to other Tilean cities. The city is noted for its many bridges which are not over rivers, or canals, but high above the narrow streets, enabling the nobility to go from one house or palazzo to another, without having to descend into the bustle of the streets below. The Serene Republic of Verezzo Verezzo is also a republic, but of a completely different kind to Remas. Verezzo lies inland, dominating the fertile plain with its walls and many bastions. The city is very compact and crowded with people. The streets are very narrow and winding and the houses are built very tall because of the lack of space. Some have risen so high that they have become towers which have been built into the defences. The reason for this is that the walls are so strong and occupy such a good vantage point on the only rising ground for miles around, that the citizens are reluctant to change them and build a wider and less formidable circuit. Like Remas, Verezzo became a republic as a result of the great famines. The Prince hoarded up grain and tried to sell it to the citizens at an extortionate price. He was soon toppled from power with the help of mercenaries and a republic was proclaimed. The republic of Verezzo is much more democratic than that of Remas, probably because there are so many merchant families and anyone with aspirations to great power is likely to risk assassination from several quarters. In Verezzo there is an elaborate voting system in which the merchant families are divided into factions distinguished by voting colours (the reds, greens, blues and yellows). The colours are associated with particular factions and policies, so after the voting in Verezzo it might be said in Remas or Luccini, "the reds are in Verezzo, we are in for trouble!" or "don't lend Verezzo any gold while the yellows are in", and so on. The colours are also used to designate teams in various rowdy games played in the cramped piazzas of the city. Naturally, these games are flavoured with politics and intrigue! The Decadent Pirate Principality of Sartosa Sartosa is the largest island off the south coast of Luccini. In the past it was inhabited by the Norse, who engaged in frequent raids against the fleets of Luccini. These raids were ultimately stopped when the merchant prince hired the pirates to fight against the predations of the Dark Elf corsairs who were active in the area. This arrangement was soon ended when the forces of Jaffa of Araby began a protracted war against the nearby lands of Estalia. The Dark Elves, capitalizing on the confusion in the region, where able to overthrow the Norsemen and take the island of Sartosa for themselves. Later, with the war between Estalia and Araby ended, the combined forces of the merchant prince of Luccini, the Norsemen and pirate fleets defeated the Corsairs still on Sartosa and took it for themselves. Today the island is ruled democratically, with a Pirate Prince periodically elected from among the captains of Sartosa. Though occupying the seat of highest authority, the Pirate Prince will only exercise his powers in the most extreme situations, preferring to allow the free-spirited culture of Sartosa to go unmolested unless a situation becomes too bloody. The current elected ruler of Sartosa is the notorious Pirate Princess. Her reputation for being ten times more cruel than any of her predecessors is no exaggeration, and she has been the longest lasting ruler to date. The Once-Mighty Principality of Miragliano Miragliano was a bastion against the Skaven. Because of its position near the Blighted Marshes, which are foetid and ridden with disease, Miragliano has often been victim to outbreaks of plague over the centuries. The Red Pox of 1812 was the worst pestilence, wiping out three quarters of the population of the city. An infestation of large rats was blamed, and since then the city had employed professional rat-catchers among its mercenary troops. As well as exterminating rats, the rat-catchers fought running battles against Skaven Gutter Runners. No one knows exactly where the Skaven come from, except that there are many of them in and around the fringes of the Blighted Marshes. A high price was placed on their heads, dead or alive. Since the Red Pox, large parts of the old, squalid city had been rebuilt by the Princes of Miragliano. The Princes of Miragliano had always been patrons of learning and science as much as art, if not more so. Being so close to the mountain passes, and in past centuries under some threat from Bretonnia and the Empire, the Princes had been especially concerned with warfare and defences. It is no surprise that not only Leonardo da Miragliano, but also Borgio the Besieger began their careers in this city. The defences of Miragliano featured several tall towers which were built to give a view far across the flat landscape. Unfortunately, because of the unstable nature of the ground, most of these were leaning at awkward angles. However, thanks to the exceptional engineering skills of the architects (Leonardo among them) these towers did not fall down. Indeed, Miragliano had set a fashion in architecture which has been copied in other cities, especially Luccini where the Princes are renowned for their great sense of humour. Now every city either boasts its own leaning tower or aspires to have one. Only in Tilea could such a thing happen! Borgio once commented that executed men look so much better hanging from a leaning tower. He should know! He would often execute his opponents a dozen at a time. It is said that the weight made the towers lean over a couple more degrees during his rule. Architecture The city was not originally an Elven colony and grew up in a rambling way over many centuries. The Princes had gradually imposed an orderly plan on the city. This was initially drafted by the great Leonardo de Miragliano who was commissioned with this task by Prince Cosimo. It had taken many centuries since then to bring the plan to fruition. Each subsequent Prince and many of the merchant families endeavoured to beautify the city with palazzi, piazzas, fine bridges and sculptures. Miragliano is bisected by several broad and elegant canals and many other narrow ones. The populace used these as streets and so there was a constant flow of traffic, with ornate barges going to and fro through the city, under its many bridges. However, these canals could become smelly and make the city vulnerable to plagues. Besides this, the canals do, of course, make easy ways into the city for Skaven agents. To guard against this there were canal gates, each blocked by a huge iron portcullis and guarded by rat-catchers. The defences of Miragliano were strong and utilised the marshy nature of the countryside. The moat is very wide and the walls were specially designed to give maximum advantage to artillery. This was all the work of the genius Leonardo, before he entered service with the Emperor. The Fall of Miragliano The good fortune of the city was not to last, however - a massive Skaven force from the Blighted Marshes crushed a defending mercenary army and sacked the city of Miragliano in 2522IC. The disgraced former Imperial Count Leopold von Stroheim - once an aspirant to the lordship of the fledgling province of Neuland on the island of Albion - led the remnants of the defeated force through the Blighted Marshes until cornered and destroyed by a force led by Warlord Quickpaw and Grey Seer Squelch. While it is likely that the great city will eventually be rebuilt, further information has not yet been revealed as to its fate. The Tormented Principality of Tobaro The city that would become known as Tobaro was once a fortress for the High Elves. The elves vacated the fortress after the War of the Beard and returned to their native land of Ulthuan. Human fishermen that were native to this area came to inhabit the abandoned fortress. The fortress over the centuries became a city and about 1 AS (After Sigmar) Tobaro became a City State. During the Arabian Crusades the ports of Tobaro was use as a landing port for the Bretonnians and other Tilean Mercenaries, since it was a quick jaunt over the Abasko Mountains to Estalia. Sultan Jaffar did not like the fact the Estalians reinforcements were coming from Tobaro. In the year 1448, the Sultan sent a fleet of Corsairs to destroy the city. The walls of the outer city never wavered and the Arabians were turned back to their dhows. This proved to be a major victory for the allied forces. In the year 1563, Skaven had broken though the catacombs the Elves had built under the fortress that had become Tobaro. They quickly over whelmed the defenders. The Prince of Tobaro, Meldo Marcelli, escaped the city with half of his forces and most of his ships and Man-O-Wars. He and the rest of his army landed in Remas, were he had used his vast wealth hire a vast mercenary army, including the elite contingent of Remas. He returned to Tobaro without delay with his army and High Elf reinforcements. They stormed the city, the foul rat-men put up little resistance, and were pushed back in to the catacombs where they were finally defeated. Now many of the catacomb tunnels were walled up and a garrison of mercenaries is permanently posted beneath the city. Tobaro remained a principality, but only just. Less than three centuries after the heroic recapture of the city by Meldo Marcelli, his family had held on to the principality in one way or another, and was finally split in to quarrelling factions. There were several eligible candidates who claimed the title of prince. While they were planning each other's downfall, a prophecy began to circulate around town. This prophecy stated that the next Prince of Tobaro would meet a terrible end. The rival factions agreed to play it safe and they elected a pig to preside on the council of citizens as Prince, at least until the prophecy came to pass. Nothing happened! Years passed and the pig wore the hat and gold chain of the office of Prince. Remarkably, Tobaro was peaceful during the reign of Piggolo I, the name that the people have given to the pig. The would-be contenders for the princedom began to worry and one even plotted to kill Piggolo I. Then it was pointed out that if any one had 'assassinated' the pig, they would in fact be committing treason and would be executed himself! Piggolo I lived until old age, until he, while inspecting the guard, fell off the battlements into the sea. At this time only one contender rival was still alive and he assumed the throne without opposition. Tobaro has remained a princedom, despite several attempts to make it a republic. Religion There are three main gods of the city state of Tobaro. That is not saying that there are not other cults in the city. It is not uncommon to have more than one major temple in any of the city-states. Mercopio, the god of Merchants, Prosperity and Trade, also known as Haendryk in the Empire, is a fairly popular god in the city state of Tobaro. This is because Tobaro is so reliant on trade in order to stay the thriving city it is now. Mercopio's temple takes the form of a giant walled marketplace with goods from all over the Old World and beyond. On Marketag, the first day of sailing season, a huge festival of Mercopio is held near the acropolis at the center of the city. Merchants from the Empire, Estalia, Bretonnia and the other Tilean City-States make the long journey to Tobaro each year to attend this festival, to sell their wares and other goods. Many mercenary and adventurer warbands often make the journey to the Marketag Festival to purchase new weapons, equipment, and other necessities, like new standards, maps, and fine crafted Imperial pistols. Also mercenaries often sell their skills at this festival as well. Myrmidia, Goddess of War, is the most prominent god in all of Tilea, much like Sigmar is in the Empire. Many of the Tilean mercenaries worship Myrmidia, and several regimental standards have different aspects of her on them. There are lesser temples all over Tilea, but there are major temples in all of the city-states. Tobaro is no exception. There are two major temples in the city, one at the lower part of the city near the gates and the docks; the other is located near the acropolis. The one at the lower city is mainly for the poor and the migratory mercenary regiments that have a tendency to show up from time to time. The temple near the acropolis is for the nobility of the city, and the mercenary regiments that work for the city and its prince. Warrior Priests of Myrmidia have been known to accompany many of the mercenary armies that leave the docks regularly. Also it is not uncommon for a couple of Warrior Priests to go down in to the catacombs beneath the city to give the mercenaries that are stationed down there for religious and moral support in the very bleak dungeon like environment. Morr, the God of Death, is probably one of the most well known gods in the Old World, and every major city has a temple to the death god. Tobaro has one temple in the city, and two lesser temples in the lower city. The two lesser temples are mostly for regular worship and services for those who cannot afford to go the larger temple in the upper city. The large temple handles the largest part of the funeral ceremonies for the city and is the dormitory for all of the priests of Morr in the city. The wealthy of Tobaro are put to rest in the catacombs beneath the larger temple. The rest of the city's dead are buried in the Field of the Dead. Once again here money takes a big part as well, the people that could afford it are placed in a coffin and is put in a plot, while those who are poor are placed in a mass grave, which is marked by a stonewall with the names of all of the people put to rest there. There are several of these walls in the Field of the Dead, since plague and fires take their toll on the poor. The Field of the Dead is surrounded be a huge black iron fence designed to keep things in. Like many other cities in the southern part of the Old World, Tobaro has a small problem with ghouls, necromancers and the walking dead. Because of this it has hired a regiment of mercenaries to patrol the field and do away with any unpleasantness they come across, and since the mercenaries they hire are loyal to Morr, someone bribing them to look the other way is not an issue. Other Notable Locations * Apuccini Mountains - Mountain range that separates Tilea from the Border Princes * Monte Castello - Fortified City State on the edge of the Border Princes * Organza - City State in Tilea * Lambrusco - Former City State in Tilea, now rumoured to be ruled by a "dead court" made up of a force of Undead * Spaarta - Military City State in Tilea Timeline of Tilea All dates given in the Sigmarite Calendar. c -1780 - Legend has it that the ancient city of Tylos was destroyed on this date c -1500 - The Elves return to Ulthuan Archaic Age c -700 - Tilean shepherds seen grazing their flocks in ruined Elf cities Classical Age c 1 - Legend has it the twins Lucan and Luccina build the city of Luccini amid the ruins of a former Elven city. Remas, Sartosa & Tobaro are built in the following centuries. c 451 - The coast of Tilea is ravaged by the fleets of the Dark Elves and Settra (king of the undead in Nehekhara). Sartosa is destroyed. Tilean Dark Ages c 475 - An Orc horde rampages through Tilea sacking many cities. c 491-978 - Slowly the Tileans drive the Orcs back over the Apuccini Mountains c 1017 - A stronghold is established in Sartosa by Norse raiders. Era of Araby Wars c 1240 - The Corsairs of Araby invade Sartosa c 1366 - As the civil war ravages the Empire, Tilean mercenaries fight on both sides. c 1425 - The historic tournament of Ravola in which the Bretonnians are defeated by Tilean Knights, thus Tilea became safe from Bretonnian territorial advances. c 1448 - Mercenaries from Tilea help free Estalia from Sultan Jaffar's army. c 1487 - Remas suffers a Dark Elf raid. Age of Exploration c 1492 - Lustria is "discovered" by Marco Colombo. c 1501 - The mercenary army of Luciano Catena recaptures Sartosa from the Corsairs of Araby. c 1563-1565 - Skaven capture Tobaro. Meldo Marcelli recaptures it later. c 1699 - Emperor Wu of Cathay receives the Tileans Ricco and Robbio. c 1757 - Sartosa becomes a lair of pirates. c 1812 - Tilea is ravaged by the Red Pox. c 1877 - Tabaroians elect a pig as their prince. It retains the throne for 12 years. c 1948 - The Four Tyrannies of Tilea. Era of Enlightenment c 2000 - Art, culture and prosperity spread throughout Tilea. c 2012 - Leonardo da Miragliano, the inventive genius, enters the Emperor's service. c 2236 - Grottio is exiled for painting 2,000 naked nymphs on the ceiling of the Palazzo Verezzo. He is exiled to the island of Nonucci. c 2321-99 - Recurrent famines grip Tilea. They are caused by thousands of mice eating the grains. Remas and Verezzo are declared republics. c 2401 - 500 Tilean mercaneries hold out against 10,000 Orcs at the siege of Monte Castello. c 2485 - Borgio declares himself Prince of Miragliano. c 2489 - At the battle of Villa Vennia, Remas is defeated by Miragliano. c 2495 - At the battle of Via Vedia, Verezzo is defeated by Miragliano. c 2497 - At the battle of Vittoria Viccia, Trantio is defeated by Miragliano. c 2503 - The mighty Borgio the 'Besieger' is killed in his bath with a toasting fork. c 2505 - Lorenzo Lupo becomes Prince of Luccini. c 2513 - The Prince of Pavona is poisoned by Lucretia Belladonna. He is her 7th husband. c 2522 - The Skaven rout a mercenary army defending the city of Miragliano and continue on to raze the city. References *Stillman, N., Pirinen, T., Wigley, J. 1998. Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War. Nottingham: Games Workshop Ltd. ISBN 1-872372-02-3 *''Fall of Miragliano'', UK White Dwarf no. 266. *''Vermintide'', UK White Dwarf no. 268. Category:Warhammer World Category:Old World